


got to give it up

by whatabloodrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bar, Dancing, F/M, Grinding, I just want Remus to have a good time, Nightclub, Oneshot, Remus is a Marvin Gaye fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabloodrush/pseuds/whatabloodrush
Summary: “I don’t dance.”“Did you grow up in the town from Footloose?” she asked, narrowing her eyes and reaching for his glass of whiskey. “I’m thirsty. Can I have a sip?”----Remus x Tonks oneshot
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	got to give it up

She was so  _ free _ . 

He didn’t know how he let her convince him to come out to this bar tonight. But then again, it was easy for Dora to convince him to do  _ anything _ . He was weak when it came to her, when she kissed him and touched him and told him that she wanted him to have  _ fun _ . 

_ “Nobody wants to see an old man at a nightclub, Dora,” he said, pressing his nose to her hair, inhaling.  _

_ “One: you’re not old. Two: it’s a  _ bar _.”  _

He supposed the bar was  _ better _ than the nightclub, not as crowded, harder for her to get lost. The exits were easy to find. She had enough room to be free. To be Dora. 

She was in the middle of the dance floor, arms in the hair, hips moving to the music. She had her eyes closed and her back to him, giving him a  _ great _ view of her arse in the dark jeans she decided to wear. Remus grunted and shifted some, trying to readjust himself. 

_ Fuck.  _

He turned back to the bar and ordered another whiskey. 

He watched her dance for a few more songs, occasionally turning to speak to the bartender about whiskey and Gabriel Garcia Marquez. It turned out that the young man was in university, an English major, and he tended bar parttime.

He felt slim arms envelop him from behind, a face press against his back. He chuckled. 

“Having fun, love?” he asked, turning to face her. She bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, but I could be having  _ more  _ fun,” she teased, standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. 

“I don’t dance.”

“Did you grow up in the town from Footloose?” she asked, narrowing her eyes and reaching for his glass of whiskey. “I’m thirsty. Can I have a sip?” 

“You most definitely don’t want that.” He handed her another glass. “Rum and Coke with grenadine.” 

“You’re perfect.” She grinned at him, taking a long gulp.

Dora had a sweet tooth, and his proclivity for chocolate didn’t help them either. She was always finding new ice cream shops or bakeries or new desserts to try in the store. 

“I’m not,” he murmured, giving her a self-deprecating smile. 

He was  _ old,  _ for one. There were too many gray hairs on his head than he wanted to discuss. Years of painful transformations left him with scars that wouldn’t heal the way he’d wanted them to—scars on his face, his body. And then there was—

“Oi!” She interrupted his thoughts. “Didn’t say you’d show me a good time?” 

He grimaced. He did, in fact, tell her that he’d show her a good time. 

_ “I promise, Miss Tonks,” he’d said, leaning down to kiss the side of her mouth, lips trailing along her jaw, “I can show you a good time.”  _

They’d been drinking, and he’d gotten  _ stupid _ , irresponsible, and he’d really,  _ really  _ wanted to fuck her then. Bury himself inside her and just  _ stay _ . Forever. Never be apart from her. 

He frowned. 

Dora was like a dog with a bone, though, and she’d just finished her drink, so she was feeling the hum of liquor in her system. 

“Hey,” she said, cupping his face, tilting his head down to look at her. “Get out of your head, yeah? Be here. With me.” She pressed her lips against his, gentle. “Your life shouldn’t be surrounded by darkness. You deserve some joy. Some  _ fun. _ ”

He’d had his fun—with Padfoot and Prongs and even Wormtail. Maybe that was the only joy he was meant to experience. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have her, to be loved by her. He wasn’t good enough, she needed—

A harder kiss this time, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“C’mere,” she said, holding out her hands. He didn’t hesitate when he put his hands in hers, and she led him closer to the dance floor, choosing a spot just outside where everyone else was dancing. 

He wasn’t a good dancer. He’d never taken formal lessons and he didn’t even  _ know _ this song and he was sure he had two left feet and  _ Merlin _ , did she look fucking amazing tonight, he didn’t want to embarrass her, what if--

“Remus,” she said, cupping his face now as she moved to the music. “Stop thinking. Just be here with me.” 

He didn’t know the song the DJ was playing currently, but Dora did, and she smiled as she shook her hips and did a little two step. 

“Yes, break a sweat! Baby, tell yourself it ain’t over yet!” she sang along and Remus watched as she closed her eyes and dance to the music. He smiled as he watched her. “You’re supposed to be dancing, Mr. Lupin,” she said over the music, lips twitching. She opened her eyes. 

He tapped his foot. 

“That’s not dancing.” 

He took in a breath and started to nod his head. 

“I suppose that’s an improvement.” 

The song ended and he heard the bassline of “Got to Give It Up” come on. He loved Marvin Gaye. He had all of his records and he’d made James, Sirius, and Peter listen to  _ Live at the London Palladium  _ at least a hundred times. 

_ I used to go out to parties  _

_ And stand around  _

_ Cause I was too nervous _

_ To really get down _

“Very clever,  _ Nymphadora _ ,” he said. 

“Who  _ me _ ? I had no idea the DJ was going to play this!” She feigned innocence, twirling around him as she danced. She hummed along to the music, pressing her back against his chest and began to move her hips. His breath hitched in his throat. 

Her ass was right there. Pressing against his cock. She had to be doing this on purpose. He was already hard. He had to have felt it. 

_ But my body yearned to be free _

_ I got up on the floor and found _

_ Someone to choose me _

“Dora,” he groaned. She moved  _ again _ , and he growled, hands going to her hips, gripping tightly. Is this how people danced now? He rolled his hips in time with hers, unable to stop himself. He got lost in the music, letting Marvin Gaye’s falsetto wash over him. 

He felt normal. For six minutes. He felt  _ normal.  _ Dora turned in his arms, her eyes locked on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hips met his as he ground his hips against hers, and she pressed a kiss against his lips. Her lips were urgent as her tongue prodded for entrance into his mouth. He could practically  _ taste _ her arousal; he noted the way her heartbeat sped up. 

“Remus,” Dora murmured against his lips. His hand left her hips and tangled in her bubblegum pink locks. 

“Yes, love?” He took her bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“Take me home.  _ Now _ .” 

He grinned, green eyes briefly flashing gold. 

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo! i was listening to hayley williams's new album and imagined remus at a bar! and tonks trying to get him to live a little. anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. comments and feedback are appreciated. 
> 
> "over yet" by hayley williams (the song tonks was singing along to) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5xEWeYdryU
> 
> "got to give it up" by marvin gaye - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ayyy-03ITDg


End file.
